Catch Twenty-Two
by SushiMushi
Summary: *IMPORTANT Send me a review if you want me to continue this, because I feel like not a lot of people are enjoying this...*Carnivals. The sight of them make the child in everyone shiver with joy. They bring fun, laughter and good memories all around. But when Incantasi's Fourth Fantasy rolls into Camelot, the carnies inside the small wagons can't help but feel the tensions rising
1. Opener

_This is my first fanfic that I've posted, so I'd love it if you all could let me know what you think. Also, this chapter is more like a prologue or, as I said, opener; chapters after this will probably be longer and more detail-oriented. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: _Merlin and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

Wood creaked as the carnival caravan rolled along the dirt path, the old wagons clearly protesting to the terrible pathway it found its oak wheels upon. However, the wagons could rest assured that they were not the only ones aboard who were less than content with the current conditions. Inside the smallest of the convoy, the crew of _Incantasi's Fourth Fantasy_ grobbled.

"Bloody hell, Borin! Get off, will ya?" Fendrel snapped, yanking away his limbs in the most exaggerated manner he could achieve. "It was as though you were my wife, the way ya hang all over me." His words were grumbled as the youth curled against the closest wall. Even though his dusty blond hair swept in front of his eyes, the painstakingly cruel glare the boy gave was still clearly visible.

"Eh, well pucker up, sweetheart, 'cause we all know I'm the closest thing you'll _ever _get to a wife." Borin sneered unattractively. Though relatively young, with his age just hanging over twenty-five or so, the man needed no help when it came to causing aversion to his appearance. For Borin, a short, muscular man with muddy hair, was the group's brawler and, thus, had many scars littering his face and body. And it was as if God himself wished further out-casting on the man, because both his eyes seemed to have a milk-like fog inside them, which certainly never helped his appeal.

Fendrel grunted, muttering an exceptionally distasteful comment about Borin's mother and a well-known brothel. Though the comment would generally roll off of someone's back and be written off to teenage angst, the uttering pushed the brawler's last button. "Bastard!" Launching forward, Borin pushed his way over the two people crouching between Fendrel and himself. Before the boy could fully react, he was pinned to the wall with a face full of angry fist-fighter.

"Thea! Thea! Stop the caravan!" A small girl pounded on the front of the wagon's interior, calling to the driver. With a sudden jerk, the carriage halted. Though the small vehicle was meant for only about five people, twelve crammed inside it, making for a very uncomfortable stop. Fortunately, though, it caused enough momentum to throw Fendrel and Borin apart.

"Aye, what's happening? Why'd we stop?" A thin woman pushed the top off of the trunk she travelled and slept in. Stretching as she unfolded herself from the contortionist's box, the groggy brunette peered about the cabin. She yawned, repeating her question. "Why'd we stop?"

"No reason, just your brother being a mule again."

The girl snapped fully awake at the sight of Fendrel. "_Good._" She reached out, brushing her hand across her brother's bruised face. "You're face needed some fixing." A smirk slid onto her face, nodding briefly as she noted nothing. Forcing a rough laugh, Fendrel rolled his eyes.

"You bunch done beating each other yet?" Thea dropped her head in from the open door on the roof of the wagon. "Because we're almost to Camelot."


	2. The Grand Entrance

The day was bright. Light streamed through the forest canopy, birds chirped excitedly, and everything in the woods around Camelot seemed to bustle with life. The day was perfect.

Late the night before it had rained, cooling off the hot summer morning. Adelaide crawled out of the tiny wood cart, smiling as drops of fresh dew dropped onto her face. "Today's going to be a great day." She nodded, letting her brother use her leg as a rope as he heaved himself onto the roof. Granted, he was tall enough to stand up and see out through the hole in the cabin's ceiling, but he still enjoyed reminding his sister that he was still there.

"A great day, hm?" Fendrel plopped next to her and swung his legs off of the wagon's side. "Just don't get lost in one of your fairytales, Ad. We've got a job to do." Adelaide only nodded and continued to smile, disregarding her brother's words. Adelaide was known for her ability to fade away at the drop of a hat; to drop whatever she was doing and zap her mind to a different world. Though this often caused trouble with the young lady, she didn't really mind. Her mind was her own, and she could leave it wherever she pleased…even if that place was imaginary. As for her job, well…that could wait.

Much unlike her brother, not many things bothered her. However, when a persistent, harsh poking in her side interrupted her thoughts, Adelaide couldn't help but let a hiss slip into the air. "What?" She swatted her assailant's hand away. "What is with the prodding?"

"Get ready, dreamy." From inside the cabin, Thea stared up at her. The dark haired woman reached up to Adelaide, handing her her outfit. "Show's about to begin."

* * *

"Good people of Camelot!" Adelaide stood atop the first wagon in the caravan, dressed in her finest heraldry outfit: a pair of burgundy pants, a white long-sleeved shirt (which, truth be told, was probably once a large man's undershirt, with the way it fit—rather, did not fit—her) that was mid-thigh and a loose, yet small, leathery hide vest. Addie wished to be presentable for the king and his court, so she was sure not to wear this outfit every before. And, even though it didn't look like much, the semi-clean clothes made the youth feel confident and proud, which carried over into her speech.

"Good, good people! I bring to you today a treat far beyond your dreams-" The wagons had stopped in the main square in front of the castle, surrounded by a crowd of citizens. Adelaide motioned towards the wagon beneath her, flinging her arms out wildly as she did so. "A treat, indeed! Tastier than any feast, brighter than any star, more fulfilling than any woman…" Shooting a playful wink towards a group of men below, a deep, manly roar of laughter and approval rose. "Today, today I bring you a treat that will be so sweet, nothing will ever live up to it! So, without further gilding the lily or further ado, I present to you the one, the only, the delightful Incantasi's Carrnniivvaaall!"

Adelaide bowed, beaming brightly with another job well-done. Turning, she curtsied politely to King Arthur, who stood with his court on the castle steps. _Wow. _She had heard rumors that he was an attractive man, and she had never really doubted such a fact, but the young woman was still taken aback by the man's handsome features. A hard jaw line, light blue eyes and a dopey smile…it was hard not to be even slightly surprised. She smiled, nodding as she made eye contact. As he nodded back, she slid off the wagon to stand on the ground, greeting and shaking hands with a few in the audience. Above, the fire-breathing magicians wooed the crowd, recapturing their attention and leaving Adelaide to her thoughts momentarily. _So far, so good. Large city with a lot of citizens…plenty of money here. Cute prince, adorable court, fine castle. Yes, so far, very good. _

Addie began to wander into one of her dreams when a young man had, apparently, addressed her. "Ah, Young miss herald?" She finally caught hold of the situation by the third time she was called for.

"Oh, this is she. Yes?"

"His Highness wishes to have a word."

"Now?"

"Ah, yes," The black-haired manservant was awkward when he spoke, and nervous in his mannerisms. He rubbed gently at his wrists before tugging slightly at his blue neckerchief. "Now."

"Oh, well…lead the way, then?" Working their way through the crowd was a tricky affair, seeing as people seemed to materialize out of thin air. Addie would of made conversation, if it wasn't for the constant noise of the audience (the comedian had taken the wagon-top now). So, instead, she just walked. Walked, and stared at the pitch black mop in front of her.

Reaching the stairs, the manservant bent over a little, flustered. Addie nudged his arm lightly. "Not a crowd person, hm?"

"Crowds, I'm fine with." Straightening up, he pointed towards the mob behind them. "That, _that_ is not a crowd. That is the entire city jammed into the same square." Both laughed lightly.

Adelaide took a few steps, meeting with the royal court. She curtsied once more, feeling the nerves inside her build. She was used to speaking in front of large crowds; she could shout the most controversial or risqué things ever, but face-to-face, she might as well be made of jelly. All of her confidence simmered away. Closing her eyes, the girl inhaled nervously. _"Hi, I'm King Arthur, and I dislike you. Get out." _

"Hello. I'm King Arthur Pendragon," _Here it is…_


	3. Foolishness

_I totally forgot I wanted to do a Merlin POV in the last chapter, so I snuck it in at the end of this one. Sorry if it breaks up the mojo or the flow or what have you. :P Anyhow, I'm already in love with this story, so I really hope you fluffballs out there love it as much as me. _

_Also, I forgot to say that italics=thoughts, XxX= POV/person in focus switch (which may start to happen a lot in the next chapter or so) and that I use line breaks to show time elapsed._

_Please review, and stay tuned for some possible Merthur... ;D Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, its characters or anything to the like of that._**

* * *

Adelaide balled her fists inside the extremely long sleeves, pinching the rough clothe inside her tensed hands. Mentally, she counted off how many towns and cities she had gotten Incantasi kicked out of; the list began to reach numbers beyond the girl's counting ability. Deciding that being proactive was the closest thing to a solution, Addie spat words out quickly. "Sire, I'm sorry for…for…whatever I've done. I truly can't help it, most times I don't realize what I'm saying until I've already said it… I'm deeply sorry, and—"

A sharp laugh interrupted her ramblings, forcing her to slowly open her eyes. _What's he laughing at? The comedian? Shouldn't he be down by now? _Adelaide peered over her shoulder, locking eyes momentarily with her brother. He wore a disapproving glare, one that said something along the lines of "We get kicked out again, You die."

"I didn't summon you to scold you." She looked back around, meeting the sky-blue eyes of the King. As his words registered in her mind, Addie relaxed. Her arms loosened, releasing her tight fists and the shirt sleeves within them. A smile lit up the herald's face once more.

"Thank heavens…" A brief look of confusion broke through her expression. "However joyous I may be to hear this, pray tell...why _did _you summon me?"

"To extend an invitation, Miss…?" The young king raised one eyebrow slightly, gesturing towards her inquisitively.

"Oh, my manners." Her green eyes tossed lightly as a short, breathy giggle. "Adelaide Denvorn, at your service, sire." Being the bizarre child she was, Adelaide bent in a genteel bow, with her right leg curved outwardly behind the left and left arm folded neatly over her stomach. This being far from the ordinary introduction from a lady, Arthur was taken somewhat by surprise.

"Well, you are a different one, aren't you?"

"I'm a carnival herald, milord. Different is included in the job description." Straightening out once more, Adelaide smirked. She waved at the air in front of her waist, as though she were trying to ward off a bug. "But I fear my oddity in customary greetings has steered us off course?"

"Ah, yes, of course." Arthur shook his head, returning to the task at hand. "I would like to invite you and your fellow entertainers to a celebratory feast tonight." Addie's jaw must've slacked in surprise, as the blond before her attempted to quickly recover. "If need be, my personal servant Merlin-" Arthur motioned towards the dark-haired man that lead her here; he smirked lightly, waving towards her. "Will help you prepare. Anything you or your company may need, Miss Denvorn, and he will fetch it for you."

_Now, mother raised no simpleton, did she Ad? A king invites you to a banquet, you go. Of _course _you'll go. Why is there even a hesitation?_

"I'd—we'd be honored to join you." The herald flushed at her own correction. How silly of her to think a king… the king of Camelot, nonetheless!... would simply invite her by her lonesome to a feast. And to express such thoughts aloud! How daft she was… Addie bowed her head, turning to follow the manservant behind her. "Thank you, milord." She called over her shoulder, not wishing to see what gossiping the court might've been up to after her verbal screw-up.

* * *

**XxX- Merlin**

The warlock always enjoyed when caravans came into town. Be it carnivals, bizarre merchants or just a parade, it always tickled his fancy. Not only because it allowed him to induldge the child within him, but also because it always forced Arthur into a good mood. Rarely on these days would he be slapped or scolded. In fact, he was often let off easy on his daily duties. So it was no surprise when the dark-haired man near-skipped to the makeshift platform on the castle steps the morning a carnival was to arrive.

"Good evening, sire!" Merlin chirped as he approached Arthur. "Have they arrived yet?"

"Does it look like it, Merlin?" Arthur waved his hand in front of him, calling his manservant's attention to the empty square. "If you hadn't slept in, perhaps you wouldn't be so negligent."

"Aye, but I _did _wake you up, Arthur." Merlin smirked towards his friend, hands behind his back to present a false compliance. Arthur started to retort when the sound of a crowd's cheers echoed nearby. The king shot a we'll-finish-this-later look before sitting on his cushion. Within moments, the area filled up with citizens. Four wooden wagons wheeled into the square. Entertainers sat atop the last three, throwing flowers and bright pieces of paper to audience members. Some of the performers took to the ground, dancing along side the caravan, serenading citizens and playing with children as they passed by. When the crowd cheered, so did the entertainers; theu seemed to enjoy the people of Camelot as much as the people enjoyed them.

As the caravan curved its way around near the castle steps, a young woman climbed from the ground to the top of the first wagon. She wore what seemed like menswear, which struck Merlin. Then again, she _was_ a carny after all; it made sense for her to dress and act in...different manners. The caravan halted, and Merlin smiled his idiotic smile. "Isn't this fun, Arthur?"

"If you were a small child, I suppose..." Though he might have seemed pessimistic to anyone who didn't know him, Merlin _did _know him, and knew when he was hiding what he really felt. _Mhmm. That makes you the smallest of children then, I suppose._

"A simple 'yes' would've sufficed."

"Good people of Camelot!" The caravan had stopped, and the young lady was now pacing atop the cart. She appeared to be the herald of the group, the announcer and introducer. As she furtherer her little speech, the manservant could see why. She appeared to be very personable, and had quite the knack for speeches. Furthermore, she tugged at everyone's heart, both in looks and in words. Merlin had to admit: she was adorable in the way she bobbed and weaved about as she spoke, how she spoke with her whole body rather than just her mouth, how she worked the crowd with her charm. Yes, indeed, this herald was one for the books.

Apparently, he was not the only one who thought so. "Merlin, would you go fetch that young lady?"

"The one in the pants?"

"Merlin, _really?_" Merlin was oblivious to his glare. His question seemed perfectly legitimate to him. After a pause, Arthur realized that his friend wasn't joking, and clarified. "Yes, the one with pants. The announcer. Really, you truly are oblivious..." Merlin nodded, jumping into the crowd at the base of the stairs. _Ack, it smells terrible in here. Move, move...yes you, dear lord it smells. Oh! I think that was my ass that woman just grabbed...ugh, get me out of here. _The young warlock groaned, focusing on the ground as he shoved through the swarm of people. How anyone could bear standing in such a mob for this long was completely lost to him.

Spotting his target, Merlin quickened his pace. However, when he reached a few steps away from her, he reached a problematic thought; _What do I call her? _He knew not her name, and he figured that "Woman in the red pants" wouldn't set the right first impression, so he began to say something atone to "Young herald lady." It appeared that she be deaf, for the first two or three times he called, she did not even flinch in response. He was about to give up, turn around and tell Arthur that the woman wasn't worth any time, when she finally responded. _Finally. _

"Oh, this is she. Yes?" _This is she...? _He chuffed slightly at her words; it seemed her "stage persona" lasted even off the stage. She would most certainly be worth some time. How much, however, Merlin was uneasy to judge.

* * *

_Hmm...hmmm? Interesting, no? The power of Merlin compels you...to hit the "follow" button. ;D Will most likely put up the next chapter tomorrow, if not tonight, stay tuned!_


End file.
